Replacement
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Marco can't live without Dylan. Paige would do anything to help him. Some Maige. Mentions of Darco. Rated T for swearing, and Angst.


_"Dylan we need to talk."_

_"Yes its THE talk."_

Its been a month since he broke up with Dylan. He hasn't come out of his room since then. He's just been lying in bed, doing nothing but rotting. He felt so alone. He felt like he wasn't important to Dylan, because he barely kept any contact with him, and that's why he broke up with him. His friends come up here alot, trying to get him to talk, trying to make him get out of bed, trying to make him eat, trying to make him bathe, but he never did, he just layed there unmoving. Yes that's right he hasn't eaten, bathed, or even got out of bed since the break up a month ago. Nobody really cares about him. He's nothing to people.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

"Marco Hun, I really need to talk to you." Paige said softly as she opened up the door.

Concern was in her eyes.

Tears filled Marco's eyes as he stared at his best friend. It hurt him to look at her anymore. She looks so much like Dylan.

Paige slowly made her way to the bed, and sat down in front of Marco.

"Marco I'm - We're all so worried about you...Me, Elle, Spinner, Jimmy, and Dylan."

Marco had to snort at that.

"He is Marco!" She said, coming to her brothers defense.

"He's hurting too! You broke his heart by braking up with him! He actually CRIES for you Marco - He never cries, only you can make him!"

"HE'S THE ONE HURTING????? He's the one who left ME to go some where far, far away from me, and barely call me, IM me, or write me! He chose hockey over me! I feel so alone, and hurt, and its all his fault!"

Paige softened.

"Aw baby, I know he hurt you for almost never keeping in contact with you, but its not like he meant to. He went there to play hockey, he was just busy. He didn't choose hockey over you Marco. You know he would of stayed if you told him to, but you told him to go. Hockey might be his dream, but your his everything. I told him what's been happening since the break up - He's so worried about you Marco. He still loves and cares for you. Its killing him inside that your like this. He's blaming himself."

"Well he should of known me better than that! I wanted him to stay! I-I wanted him to stay more than anything! But he left! Leaving me feel incomplete and all alone! You no what I've been like since the day he left! I've been doing anything and EVERYTHING to fill the gaping hole in me that he left! And I'm not Dylan's everything, because to me I mean nothing to him if he barely kept contact with me, HIS BOYFRIEND! He promised me, before we got back together a couple years ago that he would never hurt me again. But he fucking broke that promise! He did more to me then hurting me though. He broke me! That fucking bastard, god damned broke me! And he should be blaming himself, because it is his fucking fault!"

Paige's eyes widened in shock.

Marco never swore in his life, no matter how hurt or angry he got.

"Oh Marco -" Paige said brokenly, trying to hold back a sob.

It hurt her to see Marco like this.

His normally tanned skin was pale, he had dark shadows underneath his eyes, his eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks were stained with dried tears, he was all skin and bones, and his hair was all greasy and yucky looking.

Marco Del Rossi was slowly killing himself.

When she first told Dylan about all this, he actually cried, and like she said before Dylan never cried, only Marco could make him.

Dylan told her since he's not there and can't be there, to replace him, to do anything to make Marco happy, to make him stop doing what he's doing, so he'll become the old Marco again. Dylan told her to protect him, his everything.

_"Please Paige.....Don't let anything happen to my everything....I couldn't live if something happened to him..." Dylan had told her brokenly._

She promised him she would try anything, everything to bring him back to his regular self.

But she really didn't know what to do.

"I know what its like to lose the one you love....Alex....Oh Alex...The only girl I had ever loved....She was my everything....she was my whole world....But we were total oppisites....We always fought about stupid stuff....Until I - Until I just couldn't take it anymore and kicked her out of my life....Ever since then I felt incomplete....I regret kicking her out....I miss her a hell of alot."

Paige felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She hasn't talk about Alex since the horrible break up. If someone mentioned Alex she would totally ignore it. It hurt her to much to talk about her. It even hurt just to think about her, but it was hard not to.

She felt someone wipe her tears away, and then pull her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Paige."

Paige wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, resting her head on his shoulder.

GOD he was so bony and cold, but she missed this.

"But do you know what the difference is?" She asked softly.

"What?"

She took her head off his shoulder, but still had her arms around his neck, looking right in his eyes.

"I didn't stop living."

Marco just blinked at her.

"You're so fragile and sensitive Marco....Your a very dependent person....Especially to Dylan....You clung onto the first person you ever loved and loved you back....I guess thats why it hurt you so much when he left...& I also guess that's why you guys didn't work out, because Dylan's Independent, he likes doing things on his own."

They just stared into each others eyes.

"I know." Marco finally said.

"I know I'm pathetic. I can't take care of myself. I can't handle being alone. And I never had to, because Dylan was always here, but then he left - And - and...I-I-I just - I just can't live without someone HERE to love me!" He cried.

Paige unwrapped one of her arms around his neck, so she couple wipe his tears away, and caress his cheek.

"Your not pathetic Marco. You could take care of yourself if you weren't so dependent on Dylan. And your never alone hun, you have all your friends, and family. Elle loves you. I love you. -"

"No!" Marco yelled, interrupting Paige.

Paige jumped in surprise, letting go of Marco completely.

"It's not the same! I need someone to love me, love me! To touch me! To kiss me! To -" Marco was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

His eyes widened.

His whole body froze.

What the hell was Paige doing?

Dylan had told her to replace him, to do anything to make Marco happy...Right?

Well that's what shes doing, being Dylan's replacement.

She was willing to touch Marco.

She was willing to kiss Marco.

She was willing to give Marco the love he needed.


End file.
